projectmetropolisfandomcom-20200215-history
Division of Mount Worden
The Division of Mount Worden (also known as Mt. Worden) is a Craftian federal division in the state of Jagsland. It was created in 1945 and is one of the seven remaining divisions that were first contested in the 1945 general election. Its namesake is Mount Worden, the highest point in Jagsland. The division covers the western third of Jagsland, and includes the city of Brystokan, which is home to a vast majority of the division's population. The sitting member, since the 2058 federal election, is Don Wetter, a member of the Craftian Conservative Party. History The seat originally covered almost the entirety of the state of Jagsland excluding the capital and most populous city of Pallsburg. After the 2023 redistribution the division was reconfigured as an western-based seat with the creation of the Division of Marylands, which now covers the eastern two-thirds of the state. Mount Worden has remained a Conservative stronghold due to its rural population, and the last time it was out of Conservative hands was in the aftermath of their meltdown in 2031. It is now the safest electorate in Craftia, held by the Conservatives on a margin of 27.32%. In the 2070 federal election it was the only seat contested by less than six candidates. Members } | John Crawly | Labour | 1945–1947 |- | 2 | | Tom McGrath | Protection | 1947–1953 |- | 3 | | Maxwell Wiles | Protection | 1953–1954 |- | 4 | | Henry McLaren | Protection | 1954–1957 |- | 5 | | Jeremy Cain | National | 1957–1962 |- | 6 | | Cyril Lang | Protection | 1962–1963 |- | 7 | | Tim Warren | National | 1963–1968 |- | 8 | | Christopher Ziegel | National | 1968–1990 |- | 9 | | Michelle Pence | Protection | 1990–1992 |- | 10 | | Vern Gonzales | United | 1992–1998 |- | (9) | | Michelle Pence | Conservative | 1998–2009 |- | 11 | | John Siebben | Conservative | 2009–2019 |- | 12 | | William Fitch | Conservative | 2019–2031 |- | 13 | | Charlie Krimmer | United | 2031–2034 |- | 14 | | Dakota Burbury | Conservative | 2034–2047 |- | 15 | | Aidan Freeman | Conservative | 2047–2058 |- | 16 | | Don Wetter | Conservative | 2058– |} Election results } | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Don Wetter | align="right"|58,205 | align="right"|68.26 | align="right"|–2.66 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|John Thick | align="right"|11,742 | align="right"|13.77 | align="right"|–3.31 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Rachel Kung | align="right"|7,274 | align="right"|8.53 | align="right"|–2.04 |- | | align="left"|Independent | align="left"|Christopher Boone | align="right"|6,225 | align="right"|7.30 | align="right"|+7.30 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Natalie Soh | align="right"|1,825 | align="right"|2.14 | align="right"|+0.32 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|85,270 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|89.54 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–2.55 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|9,966 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|10.46 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|+2.55 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|95,236 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|93.76 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.93 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Don Wetter | align="right"|65,931 | align="right"|77.32 | align="right"|–1.14 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|John Thick | align="right"|19,339 | align="right"|22.68 | align="right"|+1.14 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|Conservative hold ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–1.14 ! |}